The covenant meets charmed
by charmedfan1234
Summary: Poppy moves to ipswich with her brother chris but what happens when she finds out she's meant to be with the troublesome son of ipswich and fate brings them together. i scuk at summeries but please give the story a chance. rated M for Possible chapters later on in the book


Chapter 1

"Poppy!" my mom Piper shouted and I groaned and buried my head in my pillow willing her to leave me alone. I was just drifting back off to sleep when a high pitched squeal followed by loud crying woke me again. I glanced at the alarm clock which told me it was 6 o'clock. I climbed out of bed and went to the bassinet and picked up the crying little girl. I wrapped her baby pink blanket with the triqetra on round her then walked down stairs shushing her.

"I shouted you 10 minutes ago" my mother said to me and I yawned.

"Yeah well I was tired. You'd think being 3 months old Riley would be sleeping better" I told mom "hey can you pass me that blanket" I slung the blanket over my shoulder so I covered my chest and started breast feeding riley. Riley is my 3 month old daughter and I'm told she is the spitting image of me when I was a baby, she has a bit of hair which is light brown and brown eyes. I have light brown hair that is cut just above my shoulders with a side fringe sweeping across my forehead and brown eyes. Everyone tells me I look just like my aunt phoebe when she was my age.

"Hey Poppy you all packed" Chris asked me coming in the kitchen with Wyatt. Chris and Wyatt are my two older brothers. Chris has dark brown hair, brown eyes and is 6 ft 1 while Wyatt has blonde hair, hazel eyes and is a bit taller than Chris.

"Jesus Poppy cant you do that in your room" Wyatt said waving his hand in my direction then a making a point of looking away from and I sighed and stood up taking care not to jostle Riley.

"Oh Chris all my stuffs packed if you want to orb start orbing things to the apartment in Ipswich" I told him then went to sit on the sofa in the living room. Chris got a job in this town called Ipswich being in a chef in some restaurant so I decided to finish my last year of school there and live with Chris. I'm 18 in a week and in my last year at school, I'll be starting this year late since it's already the middle of November but I was on a kind of maternity leave. Chris is 22 and Wyatt is 24.

"Poppy mom said she's already had the cars sent to the apartment buildings parking lot" Chris told me coming to sit next to me "and you know Michael called again."

"Well you can tell Michael to go get-" I was cut off by mom.

"Poppy don't you dare finish that sentence unless you can say it in church" she warned me and I looked at Chris to see him holding back laughter and smirked at him.

"What I was only gonna say he can go get screwed" I told her innocently. "Besides you seriously can't blame me for not wanting him near me or Riley. I mean come on mom he hit me just after I'd come out the hospital, she cried and he got frustrated cuz she wouldn't settle and threw a table across the room. I don't want him near us" I told her honestly and then I noticed Wyatt and my dad standing in the door way. You see Michael is Riley's dad he's a year older than me which makes him nearly 19 and after I'd just had riley he started to get violent, throwing stuff around his house and he hit me. My dad and Wyatt wanted to kill him for it so I tried not to mention it in front of them and my mom agreed with me but at times she's feel bad that he wasn't able to see his only child.

"Honey we talked about this he shouldn't be allowed near them with that temper of his" my dad said.

"Yo anyone up?" I heard a deep voice ask but not too loud. I smiled recognising the voice to be my cousin Peter's. Peter has short black hair with brown eyes and is tall and muscular, he's also my aunt phoebe's oldest child and he's 20. I gently moved Riley away from my breast winded her then went back to feeding her while Chris went to loose in Peter and when they came in I noticed Polly was with him. Polly is aunt phoebe's second oldest and she has brown hair and brown eyes and is short with a slender body.

"Already for the move?" Peter asked coming to sit on the other side of me. I finished up feeding riley then put my pyjama top back in place and moved the blanket while cradling Riley in my arms yawning.

"Yep all packed and ready for Chris to orb everything" I said to peter then smiled at Chris.

"And what will you be doing while Chris orbs everything" Peter asked me.

"Getting some much needed sleep" I said yawning again and Peter held his arms out.

"Give me Riley and go get some sleep while Chris starts moving all your crap" he demanded.

"Wyatt can I sleep in your room please so Chris wont make me up jostling boxes" I asked him while handing Riley to Peter. Wyatt and me argue a lot but we're still really close.

"Sure erm I'll wake you up if Riley needs feeding again before you get up" Wyatt said then grabbed and hugged me. "I'm sorry for being a dick to you lately" he told me and I saw mom glaring at the back of his head.

"It's fine don't worry about it" I said then when he let me go I went to his room and got in the bed and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep. I woke up and went downstairs to see peter, Polly and Wyatt all sitting around Riley who they'd lay on the floor. She started to cry and all 3 of them tried to settle her down cooing at her and making shushing noises, I looked at the big grandfather clock to see it was 9 o'clock and that she was due another feed.

"I give up man. I don't know what she wants" Peter said after attempting to stop her crying with toys and teddies.

"How on earth does Poppy do it" Polly said and I could hear the frustration in her voice then I saw Wyatt look at his wrist watch.

"She's hungry" both me and Wyatt said at the same time and everyone jumped then turned to look at me. I picked her up off of the floor and grabbed the blanket off of the back of the sofa then fed her. When I was done all 4 of us squashed on the sofa and started watching twilight which Polly had picked.

"Hey I've moved everything with aunt Paige's help" Chris told me and the guys shushed him "what are you even watching?"

"Twilight" I told him without actually turning to look at him. Bella had followed Edward into the tree line and she'd just asked him how long he's been 17.

"A while" I said at the same time as the film and Polly smacked me in the head.

"Shush" she demanded and I laughed. We watched the rest of the film in silence and Chris ended up sitting on the floor by my feet.

"We ready to go?" Chris asked me once it finished.

"Yep. I'll just grab Riley's diaper bag and orb there."

"Hey how come you can orb. I mean I thought your dad quit being a white lighter before you were born" Polly asked.

"Yeah he did but the elders convinced him to give it another shot and then mom had me and dad decided he didn't want to have to make time for his family so he quit again" I told her while grabbing Riley's diaper bag and made sure everything was in there. "Are you sure you got everything I need out of my room?" I asked Chris.

"Yep all we need is the baby matt they had Riley lying on and the play penn" he told me and I sighed "anyway if you want anything else all you have to do is orb back and get it."

"Mom! Dad! We're going!" I yelled mom and dad came in along with aunt Phoebe and aunt Paige. They all gave me hugs and said goodbye and my mom told me I could come back home anytime I wanted. After we finally got away from them we orbed to the apartment and I sat down on the sofa.

"So what are the plans for today?" I asked Chris.

"Well I have to be at work for 5 and it's already 12" and as if on que riley started crying signalling midday. Damn had it already been 3 hours I thought and Chris handed me a blanket and told me to just keep it on the back of the sofa like I do at home. As I was feeding Riley someone knocked on the door and Chris went to answer it then looked at me.

"It's fine get it" I said and stood and went into one of the rooms and found it was Chris's. After I'd fed Riley and threw the blanket over my shoulder put my top back in place and noticed I still had on my pyjamas. I walked out the room and was met with two pairs of curious eyes.

"I'm gonna go get dressed would you mind watching her" I asked Chris and he nodded.

"Wait Poppy. This is Pogue and Kate" Chris told me "they live in this building just across the hall."

Pogue was well built with a bit of muscle and tall, he has shaggy dirty blonde hair with green eyes and Kate has olive coloured skin and long brown hair with brown eyes along with a slender body.

"Right well I'm gonna go change into something that I don't wear for bed" I told him looking at him pointedly and he laughed at me. Bastard I thought to myself. I went into the other room; we'd got a 2 room flat, and opened one of the suitcases. I pulled on a red bra with a black trim with the matching thong, I put on a pair of black skinny jeans with and a white tank top and a short sleeved black and white checkered shirt which I left open. The tank top was tight enough that you could make out my belly ring which I'd had done before I got pregnant and just managed to use one of those plastic bendy bars throughout my pregnancy. I pulled out my makeup and put on a bit of foundation, eyeliner which applied quite thick on my eyelid, some mascara and some cherry lip gloss. I French plaited part of my hair creating a headband across the top of my head then pinned the rest of it up to keep it off of my neck. I pulled out my fingerless black gloves and slipped them on them pulled on my electric blue knee high Dr martin boots then walked out my room to see Kate and Pogue sitting on the sofa talking to Chris who was holding Riley.

"Want me to take her" I asked him and he held her out to me so I took her off him and looked around for her bassinet.

"Hey Chris where did you put her bassinet cuz it's not in my room" I told him.

"Oh yeah I took it down and I can't figure out how to put it back up" he told me and shrugged. I looked around and saw her play matt so I put it on the floor in front of the sofa and lay Riley down on it and I sat down on the floor by her.

"What are you doing tonight" Kate asked me.

"not a lot why?" I asked her and Pogue smiled.

"Because we're all going to my house for a movie night tonight so you can come with" Pogue told me.

"I can't I have to look after Riley."

"Bring her with you" Kate said and Pogue nodded his head.

"Come on Pop make friends. Go hang out" Chris told me and I glared at him.

"Don't call me Pop" I said and threw the nearest thing to me at him which happened to be a TV remote. "And what is she meant to sleep in" I shot at Chris.

"Easy we have a carry cot just put that in your room she can sleep in that tonight."

"Fine I'll go. But I really need to go to town first and pick up my uniform and then I have to go and pick up some formula."

"Okay so it's already 1 o'clock so me and you will go to town and get all the stuff you need and then we'll go straight to Pogue's" Kate said.

"Sure let me just grab my stuff." I grabbed the stroller and strapped Riley in it then went to my room and made sure to shut the door and orbed home.

"Mom!" I shouted and she came rushing in the room "where's the carry cot?" she left the room and came back in carrying it and handed it me.

"Why do you need it?"

"I made some friends and I'm staying there. I can't stay and talk cuz they're waiting in the apartment for me." I orbed back to my room before getting a lecture from mom on the dangers of being exposed grabbed my purse and a rucksack. I shoved some jeans and a tank top in the rucksack along with my onesie and some slipper boots then chucked in a toothbrush and hairbrush along with my makeup and makeup removal wipes. I dragged everything into the living room where Kate was standing by the door.


End file.
